


Press Conference

by Lady_Khum



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon asiste a una conferencia de prensa donde descubre a un joven periodista que despierta su atención. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi queridísima Edu-ssi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edu-ssi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Edu-ssi).



Siwon revisa una última vez su ropa: estira los puños de su camisa hacia abajo, coloca bien los cuellos blancos y se asegura de que la prenda está bien metida dentro de los pantalones.

Pasa los dedos por su mentón comprobando que está bien afeitado y se toca con mucho cuidado el flequillo perfectamente peinado para no estropear el trabajo de las peluqueras. 

Escucha cómo el presentador habla con los medios reunidos en la sala antes de que los actores salgan a contestar sus preguntas. No es nuevo para él pero no deja de sentirse nervioso antes de cada conferencia de prensa. 

No sólo él va a atender la conferencia. También están el director, los guionistas y tres actores más. Cuando tiene que atender esos eventos solo es mucho más difícil así que rodeado de tanta gente no se va a sentir tan expuesto. 

El presentador los nombra uno a uno con ceremonia y van saliendo en fila, sonriendo y saludando a la sala. Un gran número de flashes se ponen en funcionamiento y posan todos juntos delante de la gran mesa donde se van a sentar dentro de unos segundos para atender a los profesionales que han acudido a entrevistarlos. 

Sonríe, saluda con la mano, con la cabeza, despliega todos sus encantos en todas direcciones. No puede ver casi nada a causa de las luces cegadoras de las cámaras pero ya ha hecho eso demasiadas veces y sabe lo que tiene que hacer. 

Utiliza sus gestos más seductores, sonríe hasta marcar los hoyuelos descaradamente, juega con sus cejas y los seduce a todos.

-¡Aquí, Siwon, aquí! – escucha a los fotógrafos llamar su atención y mira en la dirección de sus voces porque sigue sin poder ver prácticamente nada.

Después de la obligada presentación viene la ronda de preguntas y se sientan tras la mesa, cada uno en el sitio asignado por un letrero que pone sus nombres. 

Los periodistas alzan las manos para pedir la vez y la sesión comienza. 

Siwon responde cuando le preguntan, con la mayor profesionalidad posible y sin olvidarse ni por un segundo de seguir seduciéndolos a todos como tan bien sabe hacer. Escucha las respuestas de sus compañeros de rodaje e incluso participa en algunas de ellas. Hay momentos para bromas, para anécdotas y para ponerse serio y profesional. 

Ahora que está la cosa más tranquila puede ver bien a los representantes de los medios. Algunos son viejos conocidos pero también hay caras nuevas. Por ejemplo ese chico, en la segunda fila, que utiliza una grabadora con una mano mientras con la otra toma notas en una libreta. 

Se ve muy joven, pero también muy profesional. Está serio y concentrado en lo que preguntan sus compañeros, escribiendo con rapidez en la libreta sin dejar de prestar atención a los actores. Aún no lo ha escuchado hacer preguntas así que no sabe si está acompañando a algún otro periodista. 

Es la primera vez que lo ve, de eso está seguro. Si lo hubiera visto antes lo recordaría porque el chico es exquisito. 

Tiene la piel tan blanca que no parece real. Tiene la mirada viva y entusiasta, llena de luz, pero a la vez mira con sabiduría y seriedad, como si detrás de aquella juventud se escondiera la mente inteligente de un sabio. 

Llega a buscar sus ojos, deseando cruzar la mirada con él, pero está demasiado enfrascado en escuchar y tomar apuntes de lo que está contando el director. De lo cual, por cierto, no se está enterando de nada. 

Escucha la voz de alguien al fondo:

-Esta pregunta es para Choi Siwon…

Y entonces el muchacho lo mira. 

Se pierde en la oscuridad de sus preciosos ojos. Lo observa con atención, apretando los labios y con cara de concentración, pero él ni siquiera ha escuchado la pregunta.

-¿Perdón? ¿Podría repetir la pregunta, por favor?

Se obliga a prestar atención al artífice de la pregunta pero sus ojos vuelan hacia el chico mientras contesta, desconcentrándose tanto al verlo que tiene que hacer varias pausas y hacer memoria para recordar la pregunta. 

Termina de hablar casi con agotamiento. El esfuerzo mental que ha tenido que hacer para responder ha sido titánico. Su cabeza no estaba allí ahora mismo. Bueno, sí, pero no en las preguntas y respuestas, precisamente.

Ahora que está atendiendo la respuesta de otro de los actores puede observarlo mejor y sin que su mirada lo ponga nervioso de nuevo. La mano que sujeta la grabadora en alto es elegante y de piel blanca, como su rostro. Imagina que todo su cuerpo debe tener aquel tono perlado y le hormiguean las yemas de los dedos. Está seguro de que su piel debe ser tan suave como delicada, tal vez sea de los que ronronean como un gatito cuando le acaricias la línea del cuello o esa zona delicada entre los muslos…

Agua. Necesita agua. O una copa mejor. Sacude la cabeza y busca por la mesa desesperadamente. Está tentado de beber directamente de la jarra pero se contiene y vierte algo de líquido en un vaso. Se lo bebe casi de un trago; estaba más sediento de lo que pensaba.

Sólo que en cuanto dirige la vista de nuevo hacia el joven periodista nota la garganta seca de nuevo. No como otras partes de su anatomía, que parecen estar exudando más fluidos de la cuenta. 

Algo más tarde lo ve hablar con otro hombre, un fotógrafo, y llega a la conclusión de que están allí juntos. El recién llegado dice algo que hace reír al chico y casi pierde el sentido.

Tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Empieza a pensar que no es tan joven como aparenta pero tiene aquella aura de inocencia tan atrayente… De pronto siente celos del tipo que lo ha hecho reír.  
Está seguro de que él también podría hacerlo. Podría hacerlo reír a carcajadas. Y podría hacerlo suspirar. Y gemir. Y retorcerse de placer…

-Siwon. ¡Siwon! 

Su compañero de reparto le está tirando del brazo mientras lo llama. Intenta que se ponga de pie. Claro, ya han terminado la rueda de prensa y tienen que marcharse. 

Tiene ganas de protestar como un niño. Si todo aquello termina ya no verá más a aquel chico. Pero recuerda que después hay una pequeña recepción donde se agradece la asistencia a la prensa con una copa y unos aperitivos.

Él estará allí, ¿verdad?

Sale del salón de conferencias el primero. El evento se está celebrando en un prestigioso hotel y la gerencia se ha encargado de preparar un elegante ágape en uno de los salones. Siwon espera allí a que todos lleguen, sin perder de vista la puerta para que la entrada del chico no se le pase por alto. 

No puede evitar que se le acerquen algunos de los periodistas a saludarlo y felicitarlo por la película y el próximo estreno. Algunos son viejos conocidos y les sonríe y los trata con cordialidad, pero está deseando que todos desaparezcan. Ya están casi todos allí así que él debe estar a punto de entrar.

Y así es. Viene acompañado por el mismo fotógrafo y otro hombre más. Hablan de forma relajada y caminan hasta la mesa de aperitivos. 

Ahora que puede verlo de pie descubre que es muy alto, casi como él. Tiene un buen cuerpo pero lo que más llama su atención son sus piernas. Son largas, de muslos generosos y torneados. 

De nuevo se le seca la boca imaginando aquellas piernas libres de la tela que los comprime, desnudas y gloriosas, rodeando su cintura y enlazándolo por la espalda, acercándolo estrechamente, mientras él lo…

-Una copa, señor.

-¡Joder, sí!

Casi le arranca la bandeja de las manos al camarero. Si no deja de imaginar cosas obscenas va a terminar por ponerse en evidencia y eso no es muy oportuno estando rodeado de la prensa.

Bebe la copa de vino blanco casi de un solo trago y coge otra antes de que el camarero se marche. Tal vez si se emborracha recupere algo de cordura, aunque lo ve difícil si aquel endemoniado chico sigue comportándose como una ninfa de los bosques, esparciendo su polvo de hadas para engatusarlo y anular sus sentidos por completo. 

Ve como el chico coge una copa de vino de la bandeja que les ofrece el camarero. Huele el líquido rojo y cierra los ojos. Parece gustarle el olor, se delita con el aroma y se le nota en la cara. Y su expresión hace que la sangre de Siwon se dispare en todas direcciones.

Da un sorbo corto, traga despacio y se lame los labios. Y Siwon sabe que está perdido. 

No puede seguir mirándolo. Y no porque piense que está haciendo mal sometiéndolo a ese escrutinio detallado y exhaustivo, sino porque eso ya no es suficiente. No le basta con mirarlo. Quiere hablar con él, acercarse mucho, tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo…

Se está volviendo loco. ¿En qué cojones piensa? No es un mono incapaz de controlar su lívido. Él no es del tipo de hombres que va a la caza y captura de cualquier culito prieto que se cruce sin importar dónde esté y en qué circunstancias.

Tiene que comportarse.

Y como no se ve muy capaz de hacerlo, prefiere marcharse.

Pasan más de diez minutos desde que decide irse hasta que lo consigue. Tiene que ser educado y despedirse de todo el mundo. Saluda a sus compañeros, al director de la película y a algunos asistentes a la conferencia de prensa, después se va sin mirar a ningún sitio. Sabe que si ve de nuevo al chico cambiará de idea y se quedará. Hasta puede que pierda la razón del todo y le entre allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo. 

Está algo más tranquilo cuando sube al ascensor. Por suerte tiene reservada habitación en el hotel, cortesía de la productora, y no tiene que conducir. Pulsa el botón de su planta y cuando la puerta se está cerrando escucha una voz que grita:

-¡Un momento! ¡Sujete la puerta!

Es lo que hace. Mete la mano entre las dos puertas del ascensor y éstas, al detectar el obstáculo, vuelven a abrirse del todo. Unos segundos después aparece alguien que entra corriendo, casi jadeando, y se apoya en la pared de la cabina a la vez que saluda.

-Gracias.

-No hay… de… qué…

Siwon pierde el habla cuando ve al periodista. Está agitado por la breve carrera y su pecho se hincha cada vez que coge aire. Sube y baja y el sonido de su respiración se le cuela en el cerebro. Aunque lo que siente realmente alterado está mucho más abajo.

El chico pulsa un botón y entonces recuerda que él también iba a subir a su cuarto, es cierto. 

El trayecto hasta su planta se hace largo e insoportable con él tan cerca. Huele a vino aunque no cree que haya tomado más de un par de copas. Hay algo más a parte del vino, algo dulce y salvaje a la vez. Tal vez sea su colonia o él mismo, un aroma embriagador que desprende por cada poro. Como a pecado, sexo y perdición.

Siwon sí que está perdido. Totalmente. No puede ser más consciente de su presencia. Siente cada poro crispado esperando que una caricia de él lo calme, pero eso va a ser imposible si no hace algo pronto. 

Sólo faltan tres plantas para llegar a la suya y él sigue allí plantado, mudo por los nervios y muriéndose por una mísera mirada suya. 

-Enhorabuena por la película. Seguro que va a ser un gran éxito. 

Se sobresalta al escuchar su voz, tímida y masculina. No puede ser tan maleducado de no responder, pero sus cuerdas vocales no responden.

-Eh, gra… gracias – consigue decir con un humillante gallo en la voz.

El chico le mira y sonríe. ¿Le ha hecho gracia su patética respuesta? No es de extrañar. Justo cuando tiene que desplegar todos sus encantos opta por hacer el ridículo.

-Disculpa, yo… - Siwon se toca la garganta intentando darle a entender que su voz de eunuco no ha sido más que una desafortunada casualidad.

-No, tranquilo. Sé que su voz no es siempre así.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-He estado en la rueda de prensa.

_Lo sé, eres lo único que he visto en toda la noche._

-Ya.

¿Ya? ¿Eso era todo lo que se le ocurre decirle? Qué gilipollas puede llegar a ser, por favor. 

No tiene tiempo de más. Con un timbre suave, el ascensor avisa de que han llegado a su planta.

Su cerebro protesta, no se cree que vaya a dejarlo así, pero no es capaz de reaccionar y sale del ascensor. Supone que su oportunidad pasó y no ha sabido aprovecharla, ¿no?

Se niega a que sea así, ni siquiera lo ha intentado, no le ha dado la oportunidad de rechazarlo. ¿En serio se va a conformar con eso? Antes de que la puerta termine de cerrarse del todo, se gira e introduce la mano. Las puertas se abren de nuevo pero está tan desesperado que él mismo las empuja hacia los lados con toda su fuerza hasta que el ascensor queda abierto y puede mirar de nuevo al chico, impresionado por aquella demostración de masculinidad… o de locura, a saber qué pasa por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Ven conmigo.

Le ofrece la mano y espera que entienda el significado de aquella petición. El chico sólo lo mira con la boca abierta, parpadea perplejo, pero no se mueve. Siwon empieza a sentirse ridículo con el brazo extendido. Si no lo ha aceptado ya…

El maldito ascensor se encarga de escupirle a la cara por su actuación patética y empieza a cerrarse mientras aún espera que lo acepte. Lo mira a los ojos con dolor mientras ve las puertas dobles cerrarse en su cara. Saca el brazo y deja que se cierren. Ahora sí que se puede dar por vencido.

Se da la vuelta para ir a su habitación. Se va a meter en la cama a esperar que el sueño lo visite mientras se recuerda una y otra vez que es un soberano gilipollas. Tal vez se beba un par de botellas de vino antes, así le costará menos insultarse y perderá el conocimiento antes. Sí, es el plan perfecto y el que merece por imbécil. 

Pero escucha a las odiadas puertas del ascensor protestar y vuelve a mirar en su dirección. Ve los dedos asomando, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para abrir las puertas casi cerradas del todo. Está claro que no le está resultando fácil y en un impulso se lanza a ayudar.

Entre los dos lo consiguen y quedan de nuevo el uno frente al otro. Siwon espera, no quiere malinterpretar nada, pero quiere pensar que se lo ha pensado mejor. No le dice nada, no quiere presionarlo, aunque su cara debe decirlo todo. 

El chico, por su parte, está alterado y sonrojado, respira agitado y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vamos.

No hace falta que diga nada más. 

Siwon sujeta su mano y prácticamente lo arrastra por el pasillo hasta su suite. Abre la puerta con mano temblorosa y lo arrastra dentro. 

Cierran la puerta con la fuerza de sus cuerpos chocando al lanzarse el uno contra el otro. Se besan con tanta desesperación que se vuelven torpes y sus manos tropiezan intentando tocarse a la vez, acariciarse en los mismos sitios. 

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunta Siwon mientras le devora la boca.

-Kyu… Kyu Hyun… - jadea el otro respondiendo al beso lamiéndole los labios. 

Siwon lo levanta con facilidad, como si no pesara nada, y Kyu responde abrazándose a él con fuerza y enlazando las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Esta noche eres mío, Kyu – sentencia. 

El chico sólo gime contra su boca porque no hace falta su consentimiento. Ya han caído en una espiral de la que no pueden escapar. Saben que sólo les queda dejarse llevar por la fuerza de lo que han empezado y disfrutar. 

No le cuesta nada llevarlo hasta la cama, o tal vez es que la lujuria le da súper poderes. En cuanto lo suelta sobre el colchón se ensalza en una lucha contra toda aquella ropa que lleva puesta. El jersey sale volando, junto con la camisa y los pantalones. 

Kyu intenta meter baza haciéndole lo mismo pero Siwon no puede parar, necesita comprobar que es tan perfecto desnudo como vestido. En efecto, es delicado y hermoso, lejos de la masculinidad que él mismo luce, pero es perfecto así. Se le hace la boca agua acariciando sus muslos y adivinando lo que hay tras la ropa interior. 

-Quiero desnudarte – le dice Kyu e intenta levantarse de la cama, pero Siwon no se lo permite. 

-Espera. Un momento – jadea mientras empieza a besarle el vientre y acaricia su pecho -. Deja que me recree un poco y después te dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras.

Kyu protesta sin poner mucho empeño y consiente a su petición. Se relaja estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y abriendo las piernas, ofreciéndose por completo. Y Siwon no desaprovecha la oportunidad.

Lo devora entero, lame, besa y muerde lo que le ofrece. Desesperado por llegar al momento en que pueda unirse a él, entrar en su cuerpo y lanzarse de cabeza a disfrutar de su él como lleva soñando todo el día. Le quita la ropa interior y le presta toda su atención a la erección que parece haberlo hipnotizado.

Sólo escucha sus gemidos mientras lo abarca en su boca por completo. Siente los dedos de Kyu agarrando con fuerza el pelo de su nuca, empujando su cabeza contra su entrepierna, hundiéndose en su boca. 

Quiere estar en todas partes a la vez, pero es imposible. Quiere seguir deleitándose con su sexo, pero también quiere lamer sus pezones, morder su cuello, enredarse en su lengua. Y follarlo. ¡Dios, quiere follarlo ya!

Tantea su entrada y Kyu se abre de piernas por instinto, facilitándole la tarea. Es tan sensual que no puede esperar a entrar en su cuerpo, necesita tenerlo listo cuanto antes porque ya no aguanta más. Introduce un dedo e inmediatamente otro más. Kyu sólo gime y restriega las caderas contra su mano.

-Sí, ya estás listo – jadea contra su oído -, necesito entrar en ti ya, Kyu. No aguanto. Kyu… Ah, eres tan caliente. Ven… Ven, Kyu…

-No, aún no – responde Kyu con dificultad -, me prometiste dejarme hacer contigo lo que quisiera, ¿recuerdas? Pues es mi turno.

Siwon lloriquea con mucho teatro pero Kyu no se deja engañar. Al segundo siguiente han cambiado posiciones y es Kyu el que está sobre Siwon y éste contra el colchón, siendo dulcemente atacado. Siwon no sabe de dónde ha sacado la fuerza para manipularlo hasta tumbarlo de espaldas pero no va a protestar mientras siga besándolo como lo hace.

El chico se recrea sacándole la ropa una a una. Cada vez que retira una prenda se deshace en besos y caricias con la piel que deja al descubierto y Siwon se retuerce de placer con cada una de ellas. Kyu es un amante mucho más enérgico de lo que aparenta y en poco tiempo lo tiene restregándose contra él con desesperación, arrancándole los bóxers y dedicándole toda la atención que puede a su miembro dolorosamente duro. 

-Madre… de… ¡Dios…!

Lo que Kyu es capaz de hacer con su lengua no debe ser de este mundo. Lame y succiona a la vez, traga y se desliza a lo largo de su polla, y todo sin dejar de gemir como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor insoportable. 

-Si sigues haciendo eso esto va a acabar antes de tiempo – le avisa Siwon con la voz estrangulada y observando cómo su miembro se pierde entre los labios sensuales de Kyu, queriendo que aquel placer no termine nunca y a la vez deseando poder culminar en ese mismo momento en lo más profundo de su garganta. 

-Tenemos toda la noche, ¿no?

La respuesta de Kyu, aquella mirada pícara que le dedica al hacerlo, pone al límite a Siwon y ya no quiere más juegos. Ahora toca pasar a lo que lleva queriendo hacer desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos. 

-No quiero estar así toda la noche – le dice señalándose la erección -, quiero follarte ahora.

Kyu no se hace de rogar y se coloca con descaro delante de él, a cuatro patas, mostrándole el trasero y moviendo las caderas. 

-Hazlo ya – le dice con voz melosa. 

Un segundo justo es lo que tarda Siwon en arrodillarse tras él, ensalivar su entrada e introducir dos dedos para prepararlo. No puede esperar para introducirse en él. Lo hace despacio, empujando rítmicamente, sintiendo cómo el apretado músculo se va adaptando poco a poco a la intrusión y le deja profundizar hasta que está dentro por completo. 

Sabe que está siendo algo brusco desde el principio, que debería tomárselo con calma, pero no puede, sobre todo porque es el mismo Kyu el que lo incita a empujar con fuerza apretando las caderas contra él provocando que sus cuerpos choquen, produciendo un sonido que sólo es superado por los jadeos de ambos. 

Siwon no aguanta mucho ese ritmo. Se hunde con ganas un par de veces en aquel cuerpo cálido y dispuesto y se corre violentamente soltando un grito de satisfacción. 

Aunque ha terminado no quiere salir de él. Aún tiene que verlo correrse, tiene que provocarle un orgasmo igual o más devastador que el que ha experimentado él. Sin salir de él, lo levanta contra su pecho y lo sujeta con un solo brazo. Utiliza la otra mano para masturbarlo mientras le dice obscenidades al oído y lo deja que se retuerza contra su cuerpo con abandono, rogando que le haga correrse de una vez. 

Kyu grita cuando está a punto de acabar. Le tira del pelo y se tensa hasta que se derrama en su mano, salpicándose a sí mismo por la fuerza del orgasmo. Aún se contrae alrededor de la polla de Siwon, que habría sido capaz de correrse de nuevo sólo viéndolo así de entregado. 

Se toman su tiempo para reponerse, remoloneando el uno en brazos del otro, dedicándose caricias y besos, palabras sin sentido, juegos de enamorados. Aunque ellos no lo están, ¿no?

-¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche? – le pregunta Siwon jugando son sus largos dedos.

-Umm… puede. ¿Vamos a pasar la noche durmiendo? – la pregunta es pícara y descarada y Siwon se pone a mil de nuevo.

-Tal vez te deje dormir un rato, ya lo pensaré, pero ahora… - lleva su mano hasta su entrepierna para que vea que de momento el sueño no entra en sus planes.

Kyu se ríe vergonzoso. Es curioso que haga algo así después de lo que han compartido pero a Siwon le resulta tremendamente adorable. Sabe que aquello no ha hecho más que empezar y que tal y como le ha prometido, esa noche no van a dormir demasiado.

#### Fin


End file.
